Afterall
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: "...acap kali kau lihat dirinya terbangun dan telah menunggumu dalam 'kegelapan'nya..." RoyAi, based on the Manga. Just RnR!


_ "Darah itu terasa hangat karena sebelumnya ia selalu berada didalam tubuh kita. Ketika aku melihatnya mengalir melewati lehermu yang begitu putih dan jenjang, aku merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain..."_

**Afterall**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

"Bagaimana keadaan pagi ini?" tanyanya ketika kamu menarik kemeja putihnya dari tumpukan di lemari. Ia sendiri, mulai terbiasa, mencari-cari dan melepaskan kancing bajunya.

Kamu menoleh ke jendela, disana terlukis pemandangan pagi yang indah.

"Indah, sama seperti senja yang pernah kita lihat di kantor, sir. Tapi warna langitnya biru muda, dan awannya tidak banyak."

Dia masih melepaskan kancingnya lalu bertanya padamu lagi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang kerap kali ia pertanyakan padamu, dan selalu berhasil membuatmu mengeluarkan wajah nanar.

_ "Dimana arah jendelanya sekarang?"_

Dan selalu aja jeda 5 detik hingga kamu menjawab, _" Arah jam 9, dan 8 derajat ke kiri setelahnya."_

Kolonel gagah itu kehilangan penglihatannya ketika kamu nyaris terbunuh. Ia memilih untuk tidak membiarkanmu mati, entah apa maksudnya, dan yang kamu tahu hanya ketika ia kembali dari kegelapan yang menelannya, ia telah kehilangan penglihatannya.

Kamu tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya. Bukan, bukan sekedar karena rasa bersalahmu, melainkan jika jawaban terburuknya sekalipun bukan jawaban yang kamu inginkan. Takut. Kamu takut akan hal itu.

Kamu telah meruntuhkan mimpinya untuk berdiri dipuncak kemiliteran sebagai fuhrer. Kamu juga menggagalkan impian semua subordinat hidung belang yang menginginkan rok mini bersamanya (tapi kamu tidak begitu peduli akan hal ini). Kamu merasa bersalah, sangat, ketika melihat Gracia Hughes dan anaknya, Elycia, sedih melihat keadaan Kolonel yang datang untuk melihat keadaan mereka – padahal Kolonel menyuruhmu mengantarkannya ke rumah almarhum kawan lamanya itu karena khawatir pada mereka. Kamu takkan lupa bagaimana wajahnya ketika matanya diusap oleh tangan-tangan kecil Elycia.

Dan rasa bersalah itu menuntutmu untuk mendatanginya setiap pagi, membangunkannya –acap kali kamu melihat dirinya terbangun dan telah menunggumu dalam 'kegelapan'nya, mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi dan mengingatkannya pada peletakan tissue toilet, menuntunnya ditangga, dan lainnya.

_ Itu baru dirumahnya, bahkan di kamar mandinya sendiri_.

Agar kamu dapat pastikan ia tidak kelaparan disaat yang tidak tepat, kamu selalu memberinya gizi secara rutin dan tepat waktu. Agar kamu tidak bingung pada keadaannya ketika kamu harus bekerja di Headquarters, kamu membayar seorang pembantu untuk sekedar dimintai tolong olehnya. Dan ketika kamu harus dinas keluar kota, kamu membujuknya untuk pulang kerumah Madam Christmas Mustang, ibundanya.

Dan kamu hanya bisa mendengar ia menjawab _'ya'_ ketika kamu memintanya ini dan itu, mengaturnya ini dan itu. Ia menjawab permintaanmu dengan senyum tipis yang sangat hampa buatmu. Hampa sampai tidak artinya, tidak berpengaruh sebagaimana ia bermaksud.

Kamu sangat paham jika tidak ada seorangpun yang pasti makan tepat pada waktunya : mungkin saja ketika jam 2 malam ia menginginkan cake. Kamu juga tahu jika tidak ada seorangpun yang tahan hanya duduk diatas kasur dari pagi, siang, sore hingga menjelang malam : apalagi untuk orang hyperaktif sepertinya. Dan kamu tahu, tidak ada yang tahan pada rasa sepi yang amat sangat ketika dunia ini terlihat gelap ; walau angin terus berhembus, walau kulit terus meraba, walau musik terus dimainkan …

_ Walau cermin memantulkan wajahnya yang tampan._

Padahal kamu perlu menempuh waktu 45 menit dengan berlari untuk ke rumahnya. Padahal jarak antara rumahnya dengan kantormu lebih jauh ketimbang rumahmu ke kantor. Padahal kamu selalu sibuk, namun kamu selalu menyempatkan diri menemuinya.

_ Padahal kamu bukan siapa-siapa baginya._

Bukan seorang istri yang mengesahkan semua yang kamu lakukan. Bukan pula seorang pacar yang bisa menghalalkan segala perhatianmu itu.

_ Tapi semua itu demi menebus kesalahanmu, bukan? _Pikirmu dalam hati ketika pernyataan-pernyataan itu menghantuimu di malam hari. Yah, pada akhir pemikiran kompleks itu kamu pasti jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri :

_ "Bukan. Aku hanya sangat mencintainya."_

Tidak seperti Elric bersaudara yang memutuskan untuk menetap di Central sembari menemukan cara mengembalikan penglihatan Kolonel atau Winry Rockbell yang rajin membuat pie dan mendatangi rumahnya bersama Edward, pacarnya, kamu merasa tidak berdaya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang mendadak saja tidak dapat kamu mengerti. Walau kamu yakin begitu pula Winry, setidaknya Winry dapat dengan santai duduk disisi Edward karena apapun yang Edward lakukan, Winry harus menjaga Edward agar ia tidak sakit,pasca penyembuhan lengan kanannya.

Sakit sekali kamu rasa ketika melihat Kolonel hanya terdiam di sela pembicaraan kalian. Kamu pikir, ia pastilah merasa amat sepi. Bagi Kolonel yang mungkin tidak percaya tuhan, kegiatanmu mendoakan kesembuhannya disetiap waktu mungkin konyol. Tapi kamu tidak bisa berhenti meminta kembalinya kebahagiaannya...

_ Karena entah sejak kapan, bagimu, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanmu.

* * *

_

Siiip! Chapter 1, dan belum kepikiran sambungannya sodara-sodara! *kicked* Gila... Ini sehabis baca chapter 107 manga Hagaren, jadi biar mudenk kalian baca ya... Makasih buat temen-temen yang rela ngereview di karya sebelumnya, n **sori banget buat dheechan yang namanya salah ku ketik. Beribu ampun noonnn... m (TAT) m** Yak, karena aku juga sambil ngefict di fandom Peacemaker Kurogane (Kunjungilah! Che, iklan), dan belum dapat ide sambungannya ni cerita, harap sabar menunggu chapter 2-nya ya... Dan kalo benci, silakan sambit kepalaku pake eyepatchnya Roy ya... _Kalo kamu bisa_! Siiiplah, Review please!


End file.
